7teen
by ShadowJcreed
Summary: This is a 6teen story/spin-off made by me about the lives of the kids of Jonsey, Nikki, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen, and Jude as teenagers themseleves. Along with a 7th member of their group. Hope you guys like it.


**Hello 6teen fans as you can probably see I posted a small well I don't know if you'd call it a story that tells you what happened in the lives of your favorite 6 best friend's lives after the show. Now I've been thinking about it for some time now and I'm going to write a story that's gonna be like a spin-off to 6teen and from the title you can tell that it's called 7teen. My reason for that is because instead of a group of six friends this story will be a group of seven friends. **

** It would help to read my other story 6teen What Happened After the Show which since there isn't a lot of 6teen fanfics it will be easy to find. Now I hope you all enjoy this because I've been trying to make this story seem perfect enough in my head for awhile so I hope you enjoy it. **

A white car is moving on the road and a familiar voice is heard the voice is recognized as Jude "So Jake how does it feel after 5 years of being away from home and now we're back and now staying for good?"

Jake (Jude's son) is staring outside of the window "It's cool dad I haven't seen all my old friends in awhile it'll be fun to see them beyond a video chat screen."

Jude smiles now that his son is feeling happy "I hope it is now the place you're all meeting at is the old table that me and your aunts and uncles used to hang out at everyday by the Big Squeeze."

Jake rolls his eyes after having that repeated again "Yes dad I know you've been telling me that for the last week because you want to make sure I remember even though I've put reminders on my phone for today."

Jude ignores his son's sarcasm "Well we should be arriving at the Galleria Mall soon enough in fact I think that you can see it right out the window now dude."

Jake is surprised that they are already there "Really?" (Jake puts his head out the window and sees the same mall that we all learned to love only a little bigger. and just as busy) Jake gets excited that he's finally here after so long "Alright I haven't been there in years I can't believe it I'm finally here!"

Jude stops his car by the entrance and Jake gets out.

Jude turns the window down and pokes his head out the window to speak to his son "Alright I'll see you later dude I have to go and do an autograph sesh at a nearby skate shop have fun and call me later to tell me how it went."

The car speeds up and Jake goes inside the mall and you hear another familiar voice again, but not one you'll enjoy. "You how dare you step into my mall after so long maggot?!"

Jake is annoyed that he already is coming to pester him "Ron can you stop yelling at me okay?" "Besides I'm less wild then my dad so you don't need to harass me whenever I arrive here, also how did you know I'd be coming here?"

Ron the Rent-A-Cop points his finger at Jake and circles around Jake on his security cart to try and intimidate him "Don't give me that attitude maggot your father was one the most annoying misbehaving punks I have ever had to deal with and even with my old age I will still make sure to keep my full attention on you maggot!" He yells out to someone "Stanley come here!"

Stanley (Yummy mummy's son and Ron the Rent-A-Cop's step son) arrives quickly and salutes "Yes Ron sir!"

Ron continues to yell at Jake "I'm sure you remember my step son Stanley punk, my assistant who is authorized to write you up whenever something seems off about you so if you sneeze wrong or loiter either he or I will write you up faster then you can say what!"

Jake is very confused with what he just said "What?"

Ron replies with his normal attitude "Exactly." (Ron picks up his walkie-talkie and someone talks on the other side) "What Stanley get on my cart we have to go bust some punks who have just destroyed an arcade game!" "Some other punks also have just started a riot at Albatross and Finch so move solider move!"

Stanley salutes and jumps on the cart "Let's go bust those punks then sir." (They go quickly off to the arcade.)

Jake talks to himself now that he is alone "Those guys have not changed at all." "I should head to the Squeeze."

Jake arrives at the Big Squeeze and sits down on the table and a girl working at the Squeeze goes over to him. "Umm do you want to order something?"

Jake looks up at her and responds "Oh no thanks I'm just waiting for my friends to get here."

The girl introduces herself "Oh well I'm Kimmy I'm the manager of the Big Squeeze and if you want to order anything I'll be waiting at the counter."

Jake nods introducing himself and takes her suggestion to order something "I'm Jake I actually used to come here all the time until I moved away five years ago, but I guess when your dad is a famous Skateboarder you just have to move sometimes."

Kimmy perks up from hearing that "You have a famous dad have I heard of him?"

Jake answer "Well his name is Hugo "Jude" Lizowski have you heard of him?"

Kimmy's now really excited after hearing that name "Of course I've heard of him he's an amazing Skateboarder, do you think I could get him to autograph something for me?"

Jake informs her "Well my dad is at a nearby local skate shop taking autographs and he'll be there for the next three hours so if the line isn't too big already you may be able to catch him."

Kimmy's bummed out after hearing that "Oh no my break isn't for another 20 minutes and by then the line will be as long as a parade."

Jake looks at her sad face and offers her to try and make her feel better "Well I could get my dad's autograph for you as a gift for one of his fans."

Kimmy squeals in joy after he says that and Jake blocks his ears while she squeals "Yes this is awesome I'm gonna get a famous person's signature." "Wait here." (She leaves for a second and you hear the blender go off she comes back and hands Jake a cup) "This lemon squishy is for you on the house."

Jake surprised that she gave that to him "Really thanks, I just need to wait for my friends to get here and this would be an even better day then I thought it would be."

Jake starts to wait and as he's waiting he drinks his squishy, he waits more as half of his squishy has been sipped up, he waits more time as the squishy is completely empty. Tired of waiting he asks Kimmy "How long have I been waiting here?"

Kimmy looks at her watch "You've been here for about 20 minutes." (She goes over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him) "Jake I'm so sorry I can't believe your friends ditched you."

Jake is now really bummed out "I can't believe it either, I'm gonna go to the Pretzel Hut and go get a large pretzel." (Jake gets out his phone and calls someone) "Hey Trevor yeah they didn't show up." "No I'm not pissed just disappointed in them." "Yeah can you come down here it would be nice if at least one of my friends showed up?" "Thanks man I'll meet you at the Pretzel Hut." (He hangs up and turns to Kimmy) "Alright I'll see you later and hopefully with my dad so you can get that autograph."

Kimmy feels really sad for him and tells him as he's leaving "Okay I hope you're okay when I see you again." (Jake leaves.)

A blonde haired girl runs straight to the Big Squeeze and looks sad upon seeing the table empty "No I missed him." (She sits her head onto the table and starts crying.)

Kimmy goes over to her to find out what's wrong with her "Hey why are you crying?"

She lifts her head and you see her mascara is running "I missed my friend who I haven't seen in 5 years." (She starts ugly crying again.)

Kimmy realizes who she is after hearing that "Oh you must be one of Jake's friends."

She sniffles with her mascara still running and introduces herself "My name is Crystal and Jake and I used to be best friends but then he moved and now he's back and I missed the chance to see him!" (She starts to cry again)

Kimmy asks her trying to get the information on why she was late "Well why'd it take so long to get Jake was really bummed out that no one showed up?"

Crystal has a wide-eyed look after hearing that "No one else showed up." "How could they have done that I had a valid reason for not being here?!" "I had a job interview at the Khaki Barn and they just wouldn't let me leave because they wanted to have me answer stupid questions and wear their uniform!"

Kimmy asks her curious to see if it was worth it "So then you got the job that's good?"

Crystal looks down in sadness after she asks that "No, I didn't get the job they said that I looked hideous in their uniform and couldn't have someone who can't look hot in the uniform work there." (She starts to cry again and her phone goes off she answers it and after hearing what the person on the other line says she looks really angry.) "Hello, what how did that happen I'm gonna be there soon and then I'm gonna kill you all!?" (She hangs up her phone with an angry huff afterwards.)

Kimmy asks her now kinda afraid of Crystal "Okay so I'm guessing that you're not upset anymore?"

Crystal answers her still angry "Oh I'm upset I'm just not the sad version of upset, yeah it turns out that my other friends are in mall jail and I need to go bail them out."

Kimmy points out to try and reason with her "Well at least we know that all you're friends didn't ditch Jake."

Crystal slightly calm's down when she says that "Yeah but still no one showed up for him and I need to talk with him later."

Crystal arrives at Ron's office and Ron stares at her. "So you've come to bail out your punk friends?" (He turns to all of them in the jail cell.) "You all are lucky that you're friend came to bail you out if she didn't come your parents would have found out about this." "Just let me fill out the proper paperwork and they'll be out of here soon."

Crystal goes to cell still mad at them "Alright explain yourselves now!" "Mike you first."

The focus goes onto a tall looking guy with a mix of Latino and Asian traits (Jonsey and Nikki's son) "Okay so I was in the arcade playing the gopher wacking game when I must have hit it too hard because I wasn't hitting any of them and got frustrated when I kept missing them and when I finally landed a hit I knocked the gopher clean off of the machine and it hit the manager's head." "So I'm banned from the arcade for a year now."

Crystal can't believe his ridiculous excuse "Okay I can't even talk to you right now." "Shauna and Cas you're up next."

The focus goes to an African Canadian girl (Wyatt's daughter) "Well we were shopping at Albatross and Finch and then that annoying snoody girl Juliette (Tricia's daughter) came out of nowhere and insulted both of us."

The camera focuses to a girl with Latino and Asian traits (Mike's twin sister and Jonsey and Nikki's daughter, Real name Cassandra nickname Cas) "She said the poor people's clothing store is down the hall and she just pissed both of us off." "We tried to calm down and we did so we went to another part of the store and we both found these amazing matching tops that we thought would look awesome on us."

Shauna held tightly on the bars holding back her anger "Then Juliette came out of nowhere and she and her stupid groupie Jaclyn (Mandy's daughter) tried to take the tops from us saying that only rich people deserve to wear something like that."

Cas tries to explain more of the story "So they grabbed one side of tops and we grabbed the other, then we started an all out tug-o-war with them and we eventually ended up tearing the tops in half."

Shauna looks like she's even more mad "The two of them then blamed it on us and that was the last straw I smacked Juliette across her face and then it was just an all out fight between the four of us."

Crystal asks them not seeing either of them in the cell "Where are Jaclyn and Juliette now?"

Ron hears her asks that and responds "Their parents were informed of the incident because from the security cameras it obviously showed they instigated the fight." "They were dragged out here by their parents earlier."

Crystal taps her foot on the ground in anger "Well now that you've all explained I have to tell you no one showed up for Jake even me because of my job interview." She then notices that their last friend isn't in the cell "Wait where's Jared?"

The focus goes to a red haired guy who is currently talking and flirting with a girl behind the counter at Grind Me (Jen's son). He is telling her a story about him being macho "So then I told the guy if you're going to be rude to your girl then she doesn't deserve you."

The Barista girl asks him curious to see what happened next "So what happened next?"

Jared looks smug and tells the barista girl "Well the guy punched me in the face, but the girl still broke up with him."

Crystal and their other friends now out of mall jail comes behind him and Crystal says with an angry tone in her voice "The girl then smacked him across the face because he wouldn't stop looking at her boobs like a pervert!"

Jared with a slight nervous tone "What I never tried to look at her boobs I mean I wanted to, but I never said it out loud." The barista girl looks at him with an unimpressed and annoyed face and Jared does a slight chuckle "Are you mad?"

The Barista Girl slaps him across the face and turns away from him in disgust and goes into the back but not before coming back and she smacks him across the face again "Pervert!"

Jared turns to Crystal angry that she ruined his chances "Why'd you ruin my chances of being with that chick?"

Crystal even more angry then him yells back at him "Because you didn't show up for Jake!" "Everyone else including me all had an excuse for that, but now he feels like we don't care about him!"

Jared rolls his eyes not caring "Who cares about Jake he isn't part of our lives anymore, ever since he left he hasn't been a major part of our lives?"

Mike is surprised to hear his friend say that asks him "Dude how could you say that Jake and you used to be inseparable?"

Jared still doesn't care "Until we were separated now I could care less about him, so it's just on you guys to make it up with him because I'd rather get the flu then be friends with him again." (Jared stomps off)

Cas is just as surprised as the others to hear him say something about a guy who used to be his best friend "How could he say stuff like that he seemed excited that Jake was moving back home a couple days ago?"

Shauna is very disappointed in him "Guess it was all an act."

All 4 of them get a text alert and say in unison "Oh we are so dead."

The scene goes to Crystal on the couch being yelled at by her parents.

Caitlin tries to get her daughter to explain herself "Crystal I realize that you're interview took up a lot of time, but why didn't you just reschedule it?"

Crystal tries to apologize "I'm sorry but the Clones wouldn't be available any other time, but they still rejected me so I did all that for nothing."

Talon being the firm parent "You do realize even though you didn't mean to miss him we're still gonna have to punish you."

Crystal agreeing with her parents "I do and I accept that punishment whatever it is, but I'm really concerned about Jared he said some pretty harsh stuff today."

Caitlin put her arm on her daughter's shoulder to try and sympathize with her "I'm sure he didn't mean all those things I mean you were separated from Jake for 5 years so of course there's gonna be some hard feelings, but I think a worthy punishment for you is going to meet Jake again and try to make up with him." "Also a side punishment for you is you can't use your phone for three days."

Crystal is baffled about her punishment asks her "Mom how am I gonna talk to Jake without it?"

Talon still trying to be the firm dad "By doing it the old fashioned way and talking to him face to face."

Crystal starts to try and think of a plan "Well if he's still at the mall tomorrow I can make up with him."

Talon agrees with her idea and asks Caitlin "Don't worry about that we'll help you out with that Cait call Jude and see if he can get Jake to go to the mall tomorrow?"

Caitlin already has her phone up to her ear "I'm already on it."

The next scene shows Shauna is on her couch getting a similar speech from her parents.

Wyatt has his arms on his sides "Shauna that was very wrong that you left him hanging.

Shauna tries to explain herself "Daddy I told you why that witch Juliette got me in mall jail."

Kylie is trying to be the firm mom "Which we will also be punishing you for as well."

Wyatt turns to his wife and asks her concerned "Yeah but we won't be calling Juliette's parents right?"

Kylie tells him "Of course not I don't wanna talk to her witch of a mother Tricia."

Wyatt cringes "Tricia she hates everyone but she especially hates everyone associated with Cait."

Shauna expresses her hatred of Juliette's family "Yeah and she taught her daughter to be just like that, I hate that girl so much."

Wyatt tries to change the subject "Let's get back to the topic at hand you're gonna make up with Jake and then you also can't use the family car for an entire school week."

Shauna surprised by her punishment and asks her parents "What but how am I supposed to get to school?"

Kylie is still being the firm mom "Ask one of your friends to drive you some of your friends must have their license."

Shauna sighs and pulls out her phone "Okay I'm gonna call Cas and go talk with her." "I'm lucky that she passed her driver's test." (Shauna goes into her room so she can talk on the phone privately)

Kylie turns to her husband excitedly "We so killed that."

Wyatt equally happy with how they handled the situation "I know we were strict but firm we did some awesome parenting right there."

Cassandra and Mike are being yelled at by their parents.

Jonsey yells at his son "You destroyed an arcade game!"

Nikki equally angry at her daughter "You were in a fight over a top!"

Cas tries to defend herself "Mom you don't understand Juliette-

Nikki interrupts her still very mad "I don't care what Juliette did even though I'd like to smack her mother across the face."

Jonsey is still very mad at Mike "Mike I went to the arcade all time when I was your age and I never destroyed any of the games."

Nikki turns to Jonsey not believing what he said "Really none of the games what about-

Jonsey interrupts her knowing what she's talking about "Someone else did that because I kicked their butt in multiplayer."

Nikki then tries to point out "Then what about-

Jonsey interrupts her still trying to defend himself "It wasn't my fault that my drink's cap wasn't properly secured." "Besides why am I being questioned we were yelling at the two of them."

Nikki nods "Right went off on a bit of a tangent there." She turns back to her kids "Okay back to you two explain to why you went to Albatross and Finch and you went to the arcade instead of waiting for Jake to arrive."

Cas and Mike say in unison "Don't blame me it was his/her fault!"

Nikki annoyed with that "Great they're twin blaming again."

Jonsey puts his hands up not having any of it "Okay let's just calm down for a sec each of you explain (They both open their mouths) one at a time!"

Mike tries, but fails at covering for himself "Well I was gonna stay there but I thought doing a few games wouldn't take too long, but I now realize it was very stupid and wrong to do that."

Cas tries to defend herself "And I only wanted to buy a simple outfit for me and Shauna then once we were done with that we were gonna go back to the Squeeze."

Nikki not caring about his excuses "You guys are both in a lot of trouble so here's what we're gonna do the laptop is going in our bedroom for a week while you two go back to the mall and make up with Jake."

Cas pleads with her mom "Mom I have a biology paper to write and a requirement is for it to be printed."

Jonsey tells her "Then go to the library because you can't write it here, but first go to the mall tomorrow."

Mike and Cas say in unison "Fine we'll get going!" (They turn to each other) "Stop saying every word I say!" "Ugh just shut up for once!"

Nikki and Jonsey say at the same time now very annoyed with the two of them "Out!"

(The two of the two of them go to their rooms in a hurry.)

Nikki turns to Jonsey rubbing her forehead with how frustrating her kids are "We just had to have twins."

Jonsey agrees with her "Yeah that's on both of us." (He goes and gets the laptop) "Wanna go show me some of the photos you took on your reporting trips?"

Nikki eases up when he asks her that "I'd love to."

The last scene is of Jared receiving the greatest punishment from his parents.

Jen yells very angry with her son "When I heard what you said about Jake I thought you'd never say anything like that because he's your friend, but you actually admitted to saying it!"

James shakes his head in shame of his son "We are so disappointed in you Jared we didn't raise you to say things like that!"

Jen is getting close to her breaking point "So as an ultimate punishment for you you are hereby having no technology for an entire week!"

Jared asks her extremely afraid of his mom "Even my alarm clock?"

James agrees with her responding to him "Even your alarm clock." "However if you make up with Jake and sincerely take back what you said we'll lower the punishment to three days."

Jared asks him not really wanting to do that asks them "Could we agree to something else?"

Jen and James yell angrily "No!"

Tomorrow at the Galleria Mall everyone (except Jake) is now sitting at the table by the Squeeze.

Crystal asks everyone so they can start brainstorming "So can anyone come up with a plan to make up with Jake?"

Shauna suggests "We could apologize to him and if he doesn't accept it we'll try desperately to prove that we are sorry."

Cas trying to be the voice of reason to the group "No, that sounds like it has too much desperation." "Maybe we could tell him the truth on why we didn't show up."

Crystal hesitantly agrees with her plan "Well I don't know how he'd react on hearing them but maybe it could work."

Shauna agrees "Oh yeah I can get behind that."

Mike also agrees "Since he knows me he'll believe me."

Jared not sure about his situation asks them "What about me though I don't have an excuse?"

Shauna tells him flat out "That's your problem I don't know what's been going through your head to act like a jerk, but you're gonna have to make up with him your own way."

Jared annoyed with his friends and the situation "That isn't fair!"

Crystal tells him pointing at him with anger in her voice "Not our problem until you start acting like your normal self and not this atomic jerk then we'll help you." "Now come on everyone else let's go find Jake."

Everyone leaves Jared behind at the table. Kimmy comes over to him. "You know they have a point you're usually a sweet kinda guy when you're not being a macho wannabe who flirts with every girl he sees and in the short time I met him Jake seems like a sweet guy to." She holds up the shirt with Jude's signature on it "He even got his dad to autograph my Jude Lizowski t-shirt which was amazing in my opinion."

Jared looks kinda guilty after hearing her say those things "Yeah I guess you are kinda right there." "Maybe I have been a bit of an atomic jerk lately." (Jared sighs looking a little down now) "Do you know where Jake is so I could try and make it up with him?"

Kimmy tells him "Sorry don't know where he is but you can talk to that guy sitting over there that's Jake's friend Trevor and he may know where he is." (She points to a guy sitting on a table writing on a piece of paper.)

Jared goes over him "Hey can you tell me where to find Jake?"

Trevor looks up at him "May I ask who's asking?"

Jared tells him "My name is Jared."

Trevor annoyed with hearing his name "Oh then hell no I won't tell you where he is."

Jared puts his hands up in surrender "Whoa dude where's the fire?"

Trevor mad at him "Jake heard what you said at Grind Me we were walking by when we heard what you said."

Jared lowers his head in shame "Oh great now I feel terrible."

Trevor being very direct with him "You should feel terrible you know when I met Jake he told me all about his cool friends especially his best friend Jared." "Apparently you didn't feel the same."

Jared tells him in a begging tone "Dude you have to help me make up with him I'm begging you."

Trevor raises his eyebrow with curiosity and slight disbelief "Why the sudden change of heart I don't believe that you mean what you're saying?"

Jared asks him "How do I prove it to you?"

Trevor tells him flat out "You don't prove it to me, but I guess if you really do want to make up with him I'll bring you to him and then you have to do a very humiliating task that he assigns to you."

Jared slightly hesitant "Any task?"

Trevor still being very direct "You want to be friends with him again yes you do any task he gives you."

Jared caves in "Alright I'll do any task that he asks me to do."

Trevor still slightly not believing "You swear on your heart."

Jared not believing that Trevor is being this persistent "Dude seriously?" (Trevor gives him an unamused look) "Alright I swear on my heart there you heard me say it."

Trevor smiles in amusing "Good now I'll take you to him."

Trevor takes him to Burger McFlippster and Jake is currently eating a burger when Trevor and Jared sit down next to him.

Jake with an annoyed tone "Why are you here Masterson I thought you didn't care for me?"

Jared puts his hand up in surrender and tells him "Okay in hindsight that was a pretty harsh thing to say and I'd like to make it up to you."

Jake curious and not really believing him asks "How?"

Trevor with a smug look on his face tells Jake "He and I made a deal he has to do anything you want him to do no matter how humiliating."

Jake has smug face now as well "Really well it just so happens that I have this list right here of stuff you need to do to make up with me." He gets a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

Jared takes it and reads it then has a wide-eyed look of surprise "Dude I can't do this stuff I'll be a laughingstock."

Trevor crosses his arms together and points out "You did say any task and you swore on your heart."

Jared look really bummed out and then looks at them suspiciously "You guys planned this out didn't you?"

Jake takes another bite of his burger and tells him "Yup even having Kimmy tell you about Trevor." "Now I think you have a list to get to complete good luck and once you do those things we'll be friends again."

Jared now with a look of annoyance "Great now if you'll excuse me I have a list to do."

(He leaves)

Trevor asks Jake "How humiliating were the tasks you gave him again?"

Jake responds "Each one is more humiliating then that last." "Now come on why don't we go watch the show?"

The two of them nod and leave.

The scene is in the hallway Jared is walking around and looks at the list and sighs in despair then reads it out loud "Number one on the list give an atomic wedgey to the next person you see." (He looks forward and the guy he sees is a dude about 6 ft. tall and he's fairly buff. Jared gulps in fear) "I so am gonna die." (He goes behind the guy and gives him a atomic wedgey and in anger the guy rips his underwear off his head and looks angrily at Jared.)

The angry guy yells at him "You are so gonna wish you weren't born." (Off screen you hear a lot of punches and it ends with Jared being thrown onto a support beam.)

Jared in pain "Ow!"

Trevor is shown in the background taking a picture with a smile on his face.

The next scene is of Jared reading his next task "Number 2 go into the women's restroom." "Oh come on!"

Jared sighs walks into the women's restroom and from behind the door you hear the scream of many women in the restroom.

Some women scream others are yelling at him to get out and lastly his small trip in the women's restroom ends with a spraying sound and Jared soon runs out of the bathroom holding his eyes and screaming in pain "I got pepper sprayed this stings so much!"

Jake and Trevor are seen nearby high fiving each other.

The scene changes to Jared reading his last task "Number 3 the most humiliating task that can be done skateboard in the mall wearing no pants." "Do this and all is forgiven and I'll be waiting for you at the Big Squeeze."

Jared sighs "I really dug a deep hole, but doing this will clear everything up and hopefully I won't be humiliated forever."

The scene changes to Jared holding a skateboard in one hand and wearing no pants and everyone is giving him strange looks.

Jared gets on the skateboard and starts to go fast through the mall getting more strange looks from people and even some people pull out their phones to record this.

Jared races pasted the mall kiosks he does pretty well until he hears a siren and he looks behind himself to see Ron the Rent-A-Cop on his cart with Stanley right behind him.

Ron gets out the loud speaker from his cart and yells into it "Attention pantless punk stop skating immediately!" "No one skates in my mall!"

Jared keeps skating ignoring Ron's request and he tries to outrun him.

Jared does a good job of it until he makes the mistake of looking back and hits himself into the closed elevator doors "Ow!"

The scene changes again to Jared in mall jail wearing his pants again. "Well I guess this is kinda deserving of me again." "I don't know why I was such a jerk."

He hears a door open and looks over to see everyone (I.E.: Jake, Trevor, Crystal, Shauna, Mike, and Cas.)

Jared looks surprised that they're all here and he asks them "What are you guys doing here, I thought you all were mad with me?"

Crystal chuckles "Yeah about that we were mad, but we all already apologized to Jake last night with a video chat." "Though Cas and Mike had to come to my place since their parents confiscated the laptop." "Once we all explained ourselves to him he forgave us and we devised a plan to get back at you."

Jared has a look of shock on his face "So what you're saying is that you all played me!"

Cas nods in confirmation "All of us planned out everything Kimmy showing you Trevor."

Mike adds in on the conversation "I gave everyone the idea for the list."

Shauna grins at him "I made the first two tasks."

Trevor adds on "And I added in the last two tasks."

Jared looks confused when he says that and asks him "There only were three tasks though?"

Jake chuckles asks Ron "Can I have the piece of paper you confiscated off of him?"

Ron hands it to him "Don't ask me for anything else punk."

Jake turns the note around "You never really looked at the back of notes." "Task number 4 if you actually read this task all you have to do is say 'I'm sorry' to Jake and it makes all the tasks on the front side of this paper null and void."

Jared looks annoyed when he hears that "Wow I really should look on the back of notes more."

Jake nods agreeing with him "Definitely now I believe there is one more task for you to do." "Just say I'm sorry and all is forgiven."

Jared sighs "Alright I'm sorry for saying all those harsh things about you."

Jake smiles at him "There you go now all is forgiven." "Ron can he go now?"

Ron replies to him "Fine, you all better stay more behaved or I have the authority to ban you all from the mall."

Ron unlocks the cell door "You're lucky that I didn't report him to the police." "Now all maggots move move move and get out of my office!"

They all run out of his office and the changes to all seven of them sitting on the iconic table in front of the Squeeze.

Crystal smiles at all her friends "I can't believe it we're all together at this table again after so long." "And now we have a new friend to the group."

Trevor nods "I'm happy to get to know all of you, except maybe Jared he still needs a little more to gain my trust."

Jared rolls his eyes "Yeah yeah I get it not all wounds are fully healed."

Mike calls out to his sister "Cas is your camera almost set up."

Cas yells back to him "I said be patient I have to make sure my camera is properly secured it wasn't exactly cheap." "And there got it properly secured and timer set for 15 seconds."

Cas soon races back to her seat "Alright now everyone give the camera a smile."

They all smile in the camera and the flash goes off taking a picture of the whole group of friends.

The episode begins to turn to black leaving a circle around the photo and then soon closes ending the episode.

**There you have it the first episode of many is completed for 7Teen. **

**Now to avoid any confusion I'll point out some important information. **

**This is set in a time of a distant future, but I won't be doing overly advanced technology like some people would and if you want me to make a timeline so this is less confusing for me just ask me in a PM or consult the other story on my profile that will help inform you about them. **

**Now another important piece of information is I will be using characters from both the 6teen franchise as adults and their kids and people from the Total Drama franchise and their kids if they have any kids in future episodes. For either cameos or they could play a major part in other episodes. **

**Now I know this doesn't need a theme song, but if someone would like to send me an original theme song and I like it I'll chose it to be the official theme song that happens before every episode. **

**I don't know how many episodes I'll exactly post, but I know it will be a lot of episodes since I won't be quitting on this story. Sometimes I may take a small hiatus, but it probably will only be for about a couple months or weeks if that does happen. **

**Now I guess a question I can ask you that you could answer in the reviews is who is your favorite character of the group so far? **

**Also tell me what you thought about the story did you like it or did you not like it? **

**Also if you have any suggestions on what I could do better for this story in the future please tell me in a PM. **

**Lastly if you have any ideas for what I could do in a future episode please send me another PM with your episode suggestion. If I like the idea I'll give you an honorable mention at the beginning of said episode. **

**Oh and can't forget a preveiw for the next episode. **

**Preview: **

**The scene focuses on Jake being in Trevor's room "Dude come on you can't keep this secret forever just tell them." **

**Trevor looks down sadly "I know it's just hard telling people my secret." "It hasn't always ended well for me." **

**The scene goes to Crystal, Shauna, and Cas glaring at some specific people in the Khaki Barn and its revealed that these people are non other thenthe adult clones in front of the girls and their kids. **

**Preview over see you in the next episode! **


End file.
